Natsuki Shinomiya
|color = #FABE1F |font-color = White |profile = A gentle, tender, good young man. Music loves the youth with different faces in his mind. |kanji name = 四ノ宮 那月（しのみや なつき） |romaji name = Shinomiya Natsuki |nickname = Na-chan Shinomi |gender = Male |age-game = 17 (UN☆PS♪/R), 18 (AA), 19 (D/AS), 20 (ASAS) |age-anime = around 17 (Season 1), around 19 (Season 2), 22+ (Season 3) |birthday = June 9 |height = 186 cm (6' 1") |weight = 70 kg (154 lb) |blood type = AB |horoscope = Gemini |relatives = Unnamed parents |class = |specialty = Viola |track = Idol |roommate = |3=Syo Kurusu}} |songcount = 10 |units = With With Syo Kurusu With Ai Mikaze, Syo Kurusu With A Class With Tokiya Ichinose With Reiji Kotobuki, Ai Mikaze With Otoya Ittoki With Ranmaru Kurosaki, Eiichi Otori |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |anime debut = Ep.1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Taniyama Kishou (谷山 紀章) |seiyuukid = Nitta Emi (新田 恵海)|Name = Natsuki Shinomiya|aka = Sino|instrument = Viola|allstaras = Playable|music3 = Playable}} Natsuki Shinomiya (四ノ宮 那月 Shinomiya Natsuki) is a student of Saotome Gakuen from Class A, as well as a member of the group idol ST☆RISH. He is voiced by Kishou Taniyama (谷山 紀章 Taniyama Kishou). Appearance Natsuki is a tall young man with blond hair that is wavy with one lock curling upwards on the top of his head, pretty light green eyes and he wears oval lens glasses (When Natsuki's glasses are taken off, Satsuki appears and his appearance is the same, but with a stronger and more violent presence). Personality Natsuki has an extreme fondness for cute and small things, leading him to take an immediate liking towards Haruka Nanami, calling her a fairy and states that she resembles Elizabeth (Natsuki's dog). He enjoys cooking, but is oblivious to the fact that everything he makes is disastrous, often making his unwilling taste testers (most of the time Syo Kurusu) faint or choke in disgust. He also seems to be very air-headed and naive at some times, although he shows great insight during other circumstances. He suffers a split personality problem called "Gemini syndrome" and his other side goes by the name Satsuki, who has increased strength and whose personality is the dark side of Natsuki's. His Satsuki personality manifests itself whenever Natsuki's glasses are removed. This way, Satsuki is supposed to work as a body guard for Natsuki. The only way to get Natsuki back is to put glasses (of any sort) on him. Once on again though, Natsuki has no memory of being Satsuki, or what he did while being his other half. Satsuki is solitary and doesn't usually like being around people. However, because he is also Natsuki, he has taken a liking to Haruka. He is unstable because of his very short temper and becomes extremely angry if he is ticked off. He has hospitalized all 50,000 of the people he's attacked. With his above average strength, it is almost always a disaster to have him around. Other times, though, when he is able to get away, Satsuki is a musical genius and composes amazing music whenever he gets the chance. History Years ago, he used to play the violin and participated in many violin competitions with Syo Kurusu in their youth. When it came to composing, he was considered a "genius". In his youth, he was in love with his teacher and composed a song, titled "Satsuki" for her. However, she stole his composition and used it to make herself famous. His feelings of anger and despair towards this eventually caused the creation of his other self, Satsuki. In the anime, Natsuki is shown to be childhood friends with Syo, the two competing with each other in competitions. One day when Natsuki was 7 and Syo was 5, Natsuki chased Syo up a tower, trying to catch him; most likely in order to dress him up or something to that extent. The two climbed to the top and Syo accidentally fell out of the tower window trying to escape and nearly fell to his death, but Natsuki grabbed him just in time. Syo then realized how high up he was and scrambled back up in to the tower saying he's scared; the whole ordeal caused Syo to develop a fear of heights, but the two didn't remember this until Shining Saotome brought the memory up through hypnosis on Syo. Prior to meeting Syo, Natsuki used to live in France until he was five years old. Plot Game See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Game. Anime See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Anime. Manga See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = サザンクロス恋唄（ワルツ） |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = 永遠のトライスター |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Masato}}, |3=Tokiya}}, |3=Ren}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = アンドロメダでクチヅケを |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = AMAZING LOVE |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Syo}} |image = DUETDRAMA-NS.jpg |datereleased = December 22, 2010 |colorbg = |track1title = GO!×2ジェットコースター |track1info = (with |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = オリオンでSHOUT OUT |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke |track2title = Top Star Revolution |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track2arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |3=Ai}} & |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Syo}} |image = UNITDRAMA-ANS.jpg |datereleased = November 11, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = Triangle Beat |track1info = (with |3=Ai}} and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-NT.jpg |datereleased = January 09, 2013 |colorbg = |track1title = Still Still Still |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = シリウスへの誓い |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke |track2title = ☆YELL☆ |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track2arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = ピヨちゃんのうた |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マスカレイドミラージュ |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}} and |3=Ai}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = サンキュ |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = EMOTIONAL LIFE |track1info = (with Otoya) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = The New World |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} Gallery See here: Shinomiya Natsuki/Gallery. Trivia *The name Natsuki means "that" (那) (na) and "moon" (月) (tsuki). *Natsuki's surname Shinomiya means "four" (四) (shi) and "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) (miya). *Just like all the members of ST☆RISH, he has a designated theme color. **For Natsuki, it is yellow. *Natsuki tends to use strange and often unfit-for-normal-consumption kinds of ingredients for his food. Strangely, he is not affected by his own cooking. *In the manga, Natsuki is very much aware of Satsuki's existence, unlike in the anime where he only gets the vague feeling that someone is watching over him. *He and the Kurusu twins share the same birthday (June 9). Official promotions for Natsuki & Syo sometimes note this as well. *In the first episode of the anime, he could be seen reading a cookbook. *A running gag in the anime is whenever he remembers Elizabeth (his dog), he remembers Haruka because of her resemblance to his dog. *In the anime, he and Syo knew each other since childhood, from being students in the same elementary school and often competing against each other in violin recitals. *Standing at 186 cm (6' 1"), Natsuki is the tallest member of ST☆RISH. *He inherited his unusual strength from his father. *His family home is on a farm. *During his childhood, Natsuki has lived in France and Hokkaido. *Since the incident of which gave birth to Satsuki, Natsuki has appeared to quit playing the violin and he specializes in playing the viola instead. *There was an episode when Natsuki turned into Satsuki and when Syo putted his glasses back on, Natsuki was still Satsuki. Category:Shinomiya Natsuki Category:Male Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH Category:Stub Category:A Class Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Shining Entertainment